saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
89.0 Generation X
89.0 Generation X est une station de radio apparue dans Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third et Saints Row IV. La station diffuse du rock alternatif et du rock indie dans le premier épisode, du Emo Rock et du Garage rock dans Saints Row 2, et du Modern Rock dans les deux suivants. Playlist Saints Row *Bear vs. Shark - "5,6 Kids" *Cruiserweight - "To Be Quite Honest" *Danko Jones - "Home To Hell" *Hockey Night - "For Guys' Eyes Only" *If I Were King - "Cauterise" *Jet By Day - "Meet Me In The Dark" *Kinski - "Hiding Drugs In The Temple" *New Years Day - "Ready, Aim, Misfire" *Orange Park - "Make up Your Mind" *Paint It Black - "Panic" *Shelby - "The Golden Boy" *The Adored - "TV Riot" *The Aquabats - "Look At Me, I'm a Winner" *The Loved Ones - "100K" *Young Offenders Institute - "We're the Young Offenders" *Vendetta Red - "Silhouette Serenade", parfois joué sur The Faction FM 99.8 Saints Row 2 thumb|Logo d'Ultor FM, après la mort de Veteran Child. A noter, qu’après avoir tué Veteran Child, Ultor rachètera la station et la renommera Ultor FM. Les chansons seront les mêmes, mais le DJ sera un ordinateur. *Deftones - "Hole in the Earth" 2006 *Galactic - "What You Need" 2007 *Hot Hot Heat - "Let Me In" 2007 *Jet - "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" 2006 *The Life and Times - "Coat of Arms" 2005 *Minus the Bear - "Knights" 2007 *My Chemical Romance - "Teenagers" 2007 *Panic! At The Disco - "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" 2006 *Paramore - "Misery Business" 2007 *Plain White T's - "Hate (I Really Don't Like You)" 2006 *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - "Face Down" 2006 *The Subways - "Rock & Roll Queen" 2005 *Taking Back Sunday - "MakeDamnSure" 2006 *The Used - "All That I've Got" 2004 Saints Row: The Third *The Black Keys - "Next Girl" *Brooklyn - "Volcanology" *The Dear Hunter - "In Cauda Venenum" *Deftones - "Diamond Eyes" *Delphic - "Clarion Call" *The Do - "Queen Dot Kong" *Dragonette - "Stupid Grin" *Feeder - "Renegades" *Heavy Young Heathens - "Sha La La La La" *Hockey - "Too Fake" *Jr. - "Lost Desire" *King Khan and the Shrines - "Torture" *The Lines - "El Matador" *Miike Snow - "Animal" *The Rassle - "Born Free" *Sleigh Bells - "Riot Rhythm" *Valencia - "Stop Searching" *White Denim - "Paint Yourself" Saints Row IV *Awolnation - Burn it Down *Beware of Darkness - Howl *Black Bananas - Rad Times *FIDLAR - No Waves *In Flames - Deliver Us *Lissy Trullie - It's Only You, Isn't It *Neon Trees - Teenage Sounds *Papa Roach - Still Swinging *Terraplane Sun - Get Me Golden *The Black Cadillacs - Choke *The Bronx - Along For The Ride *The Datsuns - System Overload *The Features - How It Starts *Walk the Moon - Tightrope *We Were Promised Jetpacks - Circles and Squares Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Bien que le Saints Row: Gat out of Hell ne contient aucune stations de radios, il y a cependant les 11 chansons suivant dans les fichiers du jeu. *IKILLYA - And Hell Followed with Him *IKILLYA - Escape Plan *Modern Echo - Flatlined *Noah Lifschey - Pushing Me Closer *Steve Ouimette - Best Laid Plans *VANDARTH - B is for Bombs Anecdotes Générale *Le nom de la station fait référence à la génération X. *Cependant, malgré son nom, la station diffuse aussi des musiques de la génération Y. Saints Row 2 *Avant de joué Hate ("haine"), Veteran Child dit parfois que c'est pour Shaundi. Saints Row: The Third *Bien que la station est renommé Ultor FM dans l'épisode précédent, il revient ici à son nom originale. C'est peut-être dû au fait que les Saints ont racheté la société Ultor. Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row 2 Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row The Third Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row IV